Damien, The Child of Destruction
by SithMaster191
Summary: Takes place many years after Jonas and Gabe escaped from the community, the seeds of destruction have been planted and have begun to take root, rated for violence and language mostly later on in the story, R


DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own the Giver, or the rights to it (Who do I look like, Lois Lowery?)…I Just enjoy writing stories ; Enjoy! (A/N: This is a slight AU story, and I'm accepting reviews, as well as flames, but not as many flames. I will thank those who give good reviews, by in turn, reviewing their stories)

Epilogue

The Community was the same…always the same…No matter how much you sugar-coat it, it's always the same…that is…until something happens that changes the community, no, the world all together!

**Chapter 1:** **The Child That Would End It All**

The Community was Quiet, as it always was, it was afternoon and the schools were letting the students leave. Two eleven year old boys were riding their bikes next to each-other as they normally do, when a fifteen year old on his bike passed the two and he appeared to be going considerably faster than the others, hell, he was going faster than anyone else there!

"I wonder where he was hurrying off to," said the First child "He's a fifteen, so he has a job to attend to," answered the second "I believe his name is Damien," inquired the first boy "He's a bit strange in my book," the second boy thought out loud

As the boy rode his bike at top speed, he reached a building that he had been going to daily for years now, it was the Annex. For you see, He was the receiver of memory, and so far, he is the replacement for Jonas, who, several years ago, disappeared without a trace, and presumed dead. As Damien walked though the door, he greeted the receptionist with a warm "Hello", as she said "Hello Damien, on time as usual" as Damien walked down a long hallway, and through a door to a lavishly furnished and decorated room, where an old man, with a long beard sat in a chair by a fireplace reading a large book that was entitled "A tale of two cities."

As Damien Stepped forward, the old man placed a bookmark in the pages, and set the book down on a nearby table. Giving Damien a slight smile, his face showing his years, as he slowly got up from his seat and greeted his young apprentice.

"Welcome back," The Giver said, "well, let's begin." "Of course" Damien said, as he removed his shirt and lied facing downwards onto the couch adjacent. The Giver then placed one of his disheveled old hands upon Damien's back, and with a slight wince of pain, the memories were being transferred.

"I'm getting too old for this."

Several_ hours later…_

As he walked into the doorway, he tried as hard as he could to make his face look 'pleasing' to that lie of a family of his. Then, a small child spoke out and said "Hi Damien!" it was Damien's little sister or, something close to that. But Damien swallowed his pride, put on a pleasing face, and stepped forward. "Hello Eve" Damien said with a smile, "I apologize for my tardiness." "We accept your apology," Damien's mother, father, and sister all answered in almost perfect unison.

'_I'm so sick of that_.' Damien thought, as he sat down any the table, and began to eat his dinner that his mother had handed to him. He didn't trust practically anyone anymore even though everyone had seemed innocent, and unknowing of what the truth is.

After Dinner, Damien immediately took the trash out to be collected by the trash collectors, and went back inside to immediately go into his room. He locked it as much as he could, even though there was no lock on the door. He feared someone would walk in on him doing something..._forbidden_ (A/N: Just to let all the pervs know, it's NOT _that_)

He swiftly jammed to door so he could open it form the inside, but nobody could open it from the outside…Unless they know how, which they don't, obviously. '_Those fools'_ Damien thought, as he sat down on his bed.

He then reached into his bag, and found several school assignments that he needed to do, and so he got to it, muttering various things as he did his work. When he was done, he placed the now finished work in his school bag, and dug underneath his mattress, where he retrieved a dusty old book that The Giver had given him, and he began to read it eagerly.

About an hour later, he stuffed the book back into its hiding place, collapsed onto the bed, and fell almost immediately into a deep sleep.

_Somewhere in central Arizona…_

A battle-hardened military vehicle is driving along with three people in it; it then comes to a stop at a cliff. The Driver's door opened, and a man stepped out. The driver was about in his mid 20's through early 30's steps out of the vehicle, His shaggy, long hair thrashing about because of an apparent wind, He was only known as 'Snake'.

The one known as Snake, held up a Sniper Rifle that appeared to have been customized, with a snake painted onto it, signaling everyone to exit the vehicle. As Snake spoke into a communication device "This is Jonas, we're all clear to proceed with the recon mission."

There were two other people in there, One of them, who appeared to be the one sitting in the far back of the hummer where a gun turret was, was a Buff African-American man who appeared to be in his late 30's, Had long Black dreadlocks, and was wearing a pair of goggles around his neck, a 'wife-beater' tank-top with an air force standard issue pilot jumpsuit, with the top part tied on his waist where a couple of belts rested, with several military-grade .45 handguns and a couple of grenades. They nicknamed him 'tank' for obvious reasons, and because they thought the matrix trilogy was pretty cool too.

The other one of them, was a woman, who appeared in her mid 20's, was wearing a tube-top with a leather jacket over that, and she was wearing a pair of camouflage pants that appeared to have been part of an army uniform, two semi-automatic handguns in holsters on her belt. She was called by the codename 'Crow', for her fascination with birds. Her Raven Hair shimmering in the moonlight, and apparently, the light from something else...

"What…what the hell is that?" Crow stammered with curiosity and shock as she looked over to Snake looking through the scope on his sniper rifle.

"I take it; this is your first time seeing one of the 'communities'? _That_ is the energy shield surrounding them. Even though we're one hundred miles away, you can see it as if it were right in front of you It covers a considerable amount of land, and air territory, considering the energy shield is several miles high, it gives off a longer energy reading," Snake explained in detail.

Tank looked at Snake with doubt, "So, Jonas, Why are we doing _another_ recon mission? All we've done are missions where all we do is look at them from afar, and then leave." Tank Said in frustration

With that, Snake got up from crouching on the ground, and said to Tank in the face "**Never** call me by that name." Snake said with venom lacing his words

"We do this, because this is the closest we can get on a land transport without being spotted. Also, because we need to find weaknesses in this compound, seeing as this is the main and original compound." Snake continued "These Bastards have this compound set up like one giant fortress; it stretches from North Mexico, all the way to southern Canada, and they have many of these placed throughout the planet." The-one-formerly-known-as-Jonas ranted "So many people were excited when the governments of the world came up with this idea, but where did that get mankind!" Snake said enraged, "Regulated euthanasia, removal of almost every emotion, color, and the list goes on." Snake said, as he began counting on his fingers listing things, "I cannot begin to tell you how many atrocities that happen in there." He continued, "Never being able to see your real mother, the mother never being able to see their children, nothing natural, and God did not put man on the earth to only make each other suffer like this! This is unbelievable. Insufferable," The man continued to rant, "However, there is one person who is on our side, someone on the inside, the one they call 'The Giver', my former teacher and mentor, due to recent events, he wants us to; over time to aid him in deconstructing the communities, slowly but surely, and free the people caught in that council's insidious web. But, I ramble, let's make our way back to the complex, before anyone spots us,"

And with that, the three loaded back up in the Hummer, and drove off.

_At the communities_

Damien awoke abruptly, his body coated with a fine layer of sweat, as he breathed heavily. "_Was that a…a dream? Or was it a vision."_ He had remembered seeing three people dressed in military dress, looking upon a large glowing mass in the distance, but what did it all mean? Oh well, it could not be helped. With a heavy sigh, Damien succumbed to a deep slumber.

_To be continued…_

That was pretty good, eh? Well, if you leave a review, I'll update this story, it's getting pretty good, if I do say so myself, But. If I get even one review, then I will continue. I am a **VERY** patient person. So, review if you wish to know where this story takes you


End file.
